Bullet in Her Daddy's Gun
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: Madison and Steve are reunited, but it's not all sunshine and roses. In the course of three days, their world's are turned upside down. Being a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent once again threatens Madison's life and Steve has to deal with the fact that Bucky is alive. Will these two ever get a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

Bullet in Her Daddy's Gun

**I do not own Captain America in any way.**

* * *

Like every morning, Steve got up and went running.

During this time, he let his thoughts run wild, but they usually came back to one thing, Madison.

He wondered about who she was with, where she was, what she was doing. He hadn't heard from her in a year and a half.

Even Natasha hadn't spoken with her in a couple of weeks.

* * *

Since arriving in D.C., Madison became a lot like her father. She watched everything and everyone. She especially liked to watch Steve run every morning. She sat perched in a tree around the Lincoln Memorial where Steve liked to run.

But today, something was different, or rather, someone.

His name was Sam Wilson, thanks to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s databases.

Madison giggled at how Steve would say, "On your left", every time he passed Sam.

She was nervous about being reunited with him again, since he had no idea she was in D.C. She watched as the two talked and Madison could feel herself falling under his charming spell again.

Madison heard Steve's phone beep. Hers beeped shortly after.

_Suit up - _Tash

Madison smiled. She'd be reunited with her super soldier soon. She jumped down from her hiding spot as Natasha drove up. She took one last look at Steve before running back to her apartment.

"Hey, fellas", Natasha said, "Either one of you know where the Smithsonian is? I'm here to pick up a fossil".

"That's hilarious", Steve said walking towards the car.

"At least you know where Madison gets her sarcasm from", Natasha said.

Steve gave her a look and she sighed.

Madison was still a soft subject for Steve.

It killed Natasha not being able to tell him she was here in D.C. Steve got in the car.

"How you doing?" Sam asked Natasha.

"Hey", Natasha said.

"Can't run everywhere", Steve told him.

"No, you can't", Sam said and they drove off.

* * *

"Did you do anything fun Saturday night?" Natasha asked Steve.

"Well, all the guys in my barbershop quartet are dead, so, no, not really", Steve told her.

"You know, if you ask Kristen out from Statistics, she'd probably say yes", Natasha said.

Steve looked at her.

"Just a suggestion", she said.

"You know why I can't", he said.

"Still thinking about her?" Natasha asked.

"Always", he told her and jumped out of the jet.

"Was he wearing a parachute?" an agent asked.

"No. No he wasn't", Rumlow said.

Steve hit the deck of the ship and started to knock out all the guards.

An arrow suddenly whizzed past Steve's ear and hit the guy in front of him. He pulled out the arrow.

"Miss me, big boy?" a voice asked.

Steve turned around and found Madison standing behind him. "Madison", he breathed. He stepped toward her.

"As much as I love to kiss you senseless right now, we've got a mission to complete", she told him.

The rest of the S.T.R.I.K.E. team landed on the deck.

Natasha shed her parachute and walked over to the former couple. "Madison", Natasha said.

"Tasha", she greeted with a smile.

"Find the engine room", he told Natasha, "Madison, you're with me".

"Aye aye Captain", she said.

Steve smiled. He had missed her witty and sarcastic comments. "Um…guys. Could you give us a minute?" Steve asked.

The S.T.R.I.K.E. team walked off.

"How long have you been in D.C.?" he asked her.

"4 months", she said softly.

"How come you didn't tell me you were back?" Steve asked.

It had been over 2 years since he had seen her.

"Fury advised me not too. He thought that I would just be a distraction", she told him.

"What have you been doing?" he asked.

"I…uh. I met someone", she told him.

"Oh", Steve said.

"His name was Peter Parker", she said, "Otherwise known as Spiderman".

"Was?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story, but I didn't love him like I love you", she admitted.

"So you still…?" he asked.

She could only nod. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers. She grabbed the back of his neck. She had missed him like a wife misses her husband.

The fling with Peter had been wonderful, but he would never compare to Steve.

When Steve pulled away, they were both breathless. "God I missed you", Steve said, "I love you Madison Barton".

"And I love you too Steve Rogers", she told him, "Now c'mon. I've been waiting 4 months to go on a mission".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I do not own Captain America in any way.**

**A/N - Things may seem all great right now, but just wait...I'm also going to _try _and make updates more frequent.**

* * *

"Are you quite done, or are you going to continue to make out with my daughter?" Natasha asked.

Steve turned to her. "Secure the engine room", he said.

"Just trying to protect her honor", Natasha said jumping over the railing as Madison blushed furiously.

"Rumlow, you know what to do. Madison, you're with me", Steve said.

"Aye, aye, Cap", she said mock-saluting him.

Rumlow and his team left to go help the hostages.

"I missed you", Steve told Madison.

"Focus on your mission, soldier. Maybe if you do a good job, I'll give you a little reward", she said smiling at him, "Now c'mon Romeo".

Madison and Steve made their way through the decks of the boat.

They suddenly stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" Madison asked Steve.

Steve shushed her. "Natasha, what's your status?" Steve asked.

No answer.

"Status, Natasha", Steve said.

"Engine room secure", Natasha said over the earpiece.

"On my mark", Steve said, "Three, two, one".

The pirates in the control room starting going down.

They made their way to the main control room, where Steve got ready to throw his shield into the glass.

"Please, allow me", Madison said. She placed an arrow in her bow and fired it.

It stuck to the glass.

Madison pressed a button on her bow and it blew out the glass. "Be my guest", she said waving her wand, "I'm going to find Natasha. Go get em, big boy". She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, before running off. Madison flipped over to another channel on her earpiece. "Tasha, where are you?" Madison asked her.

"Data room", she said.

"Data room? What the hell are you doing there?" Madison asked.

"Language, Baby Bird. I think you've been spending too much time with Nick", Natasha said.

"Haha, now where's the data room?" Madison asked.

Natasha gave her directions and soon Madison was standing in the data room. Natasha was typing on the computer and downloading files onto a USB drive.

"So this was your mission?" Madison asked her.

"Yep. You did yours pretty well", Natasha said.

"Thank you, _mat'_(mother)", Madison said.

"_Ya gorzhus' toboy. Vash otets byl by slishkom_ (I am proud of you. Your father would be too)", Natasha said.

Suddenly, Steve and Batroc came crashing into the room, knocking the door down.

"Well, this is awkward", Natasha said.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked her.

"Backing up the hardrive. It's a good habit to get into", Natasha told him.

"Rumlow needed your help", Steve snapped.

"Please, that man doesn't need anyone's help", Madison said sitting on one of the counters, "He practically passed basic training with flying colors".

"What the hell are you doing here?" Steve asked her.

"Funny, Madison asked the same question. Isn't that cute?" Natasha said.

Steve observed the large computer screen. "You're saving SHIELD intel", Steve said.

"Whatever I can get my hands on", Natasha told him.

"Our mission is to rescue hostages", Steve snapped.

"No, that's _your_ mission, and you've done it beautifully", Natasha said pulling out the USB drive. She turned to Madison. "What's the matter? Not going to tell lover-boy here about you had a completely separate mission too?" Natasha asked her. Natasha started to walk off, but Steve grabbed her arm.

Madison was pointing an arrow at Steve in a second flat.

"Madison, _polozhit' luk vniz. Eto normal'no_ (Put the bow down. It's okay)", Natasha told her.

Madison lowered her bow.

"You just jeopardized this whole operation", Steve told her.

"I think that's overstating things", Natasha said.

Batroc got up and threw a grenade in their direction.

Steve grabbed Natasha and went crashing through the glass.

Madison barely made it before it went off. She landed a few feet from Steve and Natasha.

"Okay. That one's on me", Natasha said.

"You're damn right", Steve said getting up and leaving.

Natasha crawled over to Madison. "Baby Bird?" Natasha asked.

Madison's ears were ringing and she could smell burning hair.

Natasha was about to radio for a medical team, but she watched amazed as the blood coming out of Madison's ear crawled back up her neck and back into her ear.

"Tasha?" Madison asked.

Natasha cradled Madison to her chest and stroked her hair. "I'm here, Baby Bird", she said, "I'm here". Natasha didn't know what was going on with Madison, but she was going to find out.

* * *

**What is going on with Madison? Take your guesses. I literally came up with this new story arc while I was writing this.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I do not own Captain America in any way.**

**A/N - It seems that there's trouble brewing in paradise...**

* * *

Madison and Steve didn't talk on the way back to Triskelion.

Natasha helped Madison clean up her face and inspected her hair. "You're going to need a haircut", Natasha said.

"I've been needing one anyway", Madison said as Natasha braided her hair.

Madison had no idea what had occurred on the boat and Natasha was debating whether to tell her or not.

* * *

When they arrived at Triskelion, Steve started heading for Fury's office, while Madison went to the medical bay to be inspected.

The medical team cleared her and she went to Natasha and her father's office.

Madison sat on her father's desk, while Natasha unloaded all her weapons.

"Why did you pull an arrow on Steve?" Natasha asked.

"Because given the choice between saving you or Steve, I would always choose you or my father. If this job has taught me anything is that love will come and go, but I'll always have you two", Madison told her. Madison went into the bathroom and changed into street clothes. She came out as Steve was entering the room. "Hey", Madison said.

"Hey, I…wanted to show you something", Steve said.

"Okay", Madison said.

Natasha took Madison's duffle bag from her and said, "I'll hold onto this for you".

"Thanks Tasha", Madison said and left with Steve.

* * *

Madison was confused when they arrived at the Smithsonian. "Why are we here?" she asked him.

He pulled on a baseball cap and pulled up Madison's hood. "Just come on", he told her.

They entered the building and made their way to the military section. They went down an escalator and Madison saw a banner with Steve's face on it.

"They gave you your own exhibit?" Madison whispered.

Steve watched Madison's face as they walked through the exhibit.

Walking through the exhibit made Madison see Steve through different eyes.

She learned of his childhood and Dr. Erskine and Howard Stark. She walked up to the section about Peggy Carter. Madison played with the end of her braid.

"I see a lot of her in you", Steve told her.

"How? I'm nothing like her", Madison said.

"You have a fire in you. And you're brave", he said slipping his arm around her waist.

Madison saw nothing of Peggy Carter in herself.

Peggy was curvy and busty and had fire red hair. She looked sure of herself and Madison wasn't.

Madison pulled away from Steve and made her way over to the section on the Howling Commando's.

One section caught her eye in particular.

It was about a man named Bucky Barnes.

She walked closer to the small computer screen.

It showed Bucky and Steve laughing.

"I watched him fall", Steve said, "And I couldn't do anything about it".

"Why do you come here?" Madison asked, "Why relive all this pain?"

"It's not about the pain. It's about the memories", he told her, "It reminds me why I'm like this".

To end the visit, they sat down and watched Peggy talk about Steve.

As they were watching, Steve pulled out a small compass with her picture in it.

Madison had had enough and got up. Steve sighed.

* * *

He found Madison later at the food court. He reached for her hand, but she pulled it away. "Madison…" he sighed.

"You still love her", Madison said.

It wasn't a question.

It was a statement.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm going to go see her", Steve said.

"Maybe you should. Get some closure", Madison said, not meeting his eyes.

"If you want, you can meet me at the VA later. I…promised a friend I'd stop by", Steve said.

"Fine", Madison said.

Steve, not wanting Madison to be angry with him, leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Madison smiled and said, "I'll see you later, then".

* * *

Madison met Steve outside the VA. She slipped her hand in his and he led her inside. "I don't know if I can do this Steve", Madison said.

"Talking about it helps", Steve told her.

Madison was hesitant, because she still occasionally suffered from flashbacks and nightmares. Madison clutched onto her necklace as they walked.

They stood and watched the people talk and share stories.

When it was over, Sam approached them.

"Look who it is, the running man", Sam said.

"We caught the last few minutes. It's pretty intense", Steve said.

"Yeah, brother, we all got the same problems. Guilt, regret", Sam said.

"You lose someone?" Steve asked.

Madison's grip tightened on Steve's hand.

"My wingman, Riley. Flying a night mission. Standard PJ rescue op. Nothing we hadn't done 1000 times before. Until an RPG knocked Riley's dumb ass out of the sky. Nothing I could do. It's like I was up there just to watch", Sam explained.

"I'm sorry", Steve said.

"Anyway, who's this?" Sam asked.

"Madison Barton", Madison told him.

"She suffers from PTSD too", Steve said.

"How old are you?" Sam asked.

"19", she told him.

"There's no way. You're too young", Sam said.

"She's…been through a lot", Steve explained.

"I'm sorry", Sam said.

"No. It's fine", Madison told him.

"After what happened with Riley, I had a really hard time finding a reason for being over there, you know?" Sam said.

"But you're happy now, back in the world?" Steve asked him.

Those words reminded Madison of the first time she and Steve met.

"The number of people giving me orders is down to about zero. So, hell yeah", Sam said, "What? You thinking about getting out?"

Madison looked at Steve.

If he got out, they'd be able to be together, like a real couple.

"No", Steve said and Madison's heart broke.

She pulled her hand out of Steve's.

It moved up to play with the chain of her necklace.

"I don't know", Steve said, "To be honest, I don't know what I would do with myself if I did".

Madison felt the same way, but she still wanted what every little girl wanted. To get married, have a husband, a family.

Could she never have that as long as she was with Steve?

"Ultimate fighting?" Sam suggested.

Steve laughed.

"Just a great idea off the top of my head", Sam explained, "Seriously, you could do whatever you want to do. What makes you happy?"

Steve shook his head and said, "I don't know".

Madison's heart broke once again.

* * *

**You can still submit your guesses as to what's going on with Madison. You'll all find out eventually. Not sure when I'm going to have it revealed to Madison herself. But I have a second question for you guys:**

**Where do you think she got it?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I do not own Captain America in any way.**

**A/N - I will _try _to update more, but lately I haven't been able to focus long enough to.**

* * *

When the two exited the VA, Natasha was waiting for them.

"Do I even want to know how you found us?" Steve asked her.

"GPS tracking in Madison's phone. Daddy dearest likes to know where she is at all times", Natasha told him. Natasha noticed Madison's unusual quiet behavior.

She brushed past Natasha and got in the car.

"What happened?" Natasha asked.

"Nothing, can we go please?" Madison asked.

Natasha got in the car and started to drive back to the apartment. "Did something happen between you two?" Natasha asked.

"I don't want to talk about it", Madison muttered.

"Fine", Natasha said, but she could see the pain and sadness in Madison's eyes.

They didn't talk for the rest of the ride home.

* * *

Later on that night, Madison woke up to Natasha shaking her.

"Madison, get up", Natasha told her.

"What? What happened?" Madison asked.

"Fury was attacked", Natasha said.

Madison could hear the fear in her voice. She jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed.

The two women got in the car and sped off towards the hospital.

When they pulled up, Natasha got out of the car and ran towards the hospital, Madison following.

They entered a secret room where they could see everything.

Madison froze seeing Nick Fury lying on an operating table.

Steve came over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Is he gonna make it?" Natasha asked Steve, no emotion in her voice.

"I don't know", Steve told her.

"Tell me about the shooter", Natasha said.

Madison couldn't believe how Natasha was acting, but she figured that was the spy's coping strategy.

Shut everything out and pretend like you don't feel a thing.

Madison sometimes wished she could do that.

"He's fast. Strong. Had a metal arm", Steve said.

"Ballistics?" Natasha asked.

"Three slugs, no rifling. Completely untraceable", Hill told her.

"Untraceable?" Madison asked.

"Soviet-made", Natasha said.

"Yeah", Hill said, surprised Natasha knew that.

Clearly Natasha knew more than she was letting on.

Suddenly, Fury started to flat line and Madison clutched onto Steve tighter.

"Don't do this to me, Nick", Natasha whispered, "Don't do this to us".

The doctor called the time of death and Madison felt a small part of her die.

Her and Fury had never seen eye-to-eye, but she couldn't help but feel sad about his death. She buried her face in Steve's chest as he stroked and kissed her hair. "Tell me you'll catch who did this", Madison whispered.

"I will find whoever did this", Steve promised her.

* * *

Hours later, they were allowed to see the body after the coroner had done his job.

Natasha stood next to Fury's body, not saying a word.

Steve and Madison stood against the wall.

"I need to take him", Hill told Steve.

Steve and Madison walked up to Natasha.

"Tasha", Madison said, "We need to go home now".

Natasha placed her hand on Fury's head and then stormed out of the room.

"Natasha!" Steve called, going after her.

Madison lingered in the room.

Hill put her hand on the younger agent's shoulder.

"What's going to happen now?" Madison asked her.

"I don't know", Hill said honestly.

Madison left the room. "Where'd Natasha go?" Madison asked Steve.

"I don't know, but I have to go back to HQ", he told her. He sighed and placed his forehead on Madison's.

"Hey, it's okay. I'll see you later. I'll keep an eye on Natasha", Madison told him.

Steve gently kissed her lips, all thoughts of their fight earlier gone.

"Cap", Rumlow said, disturbing them.

Steve groaned and pulled away.

"Go", Madison said patting Steve's chest.

* * *

Madison got a call later that morning from a number she didn't recognize. She hesitated but answered it anyway. "Hello?" she asked.

"Madison, its Steve", he whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" she asked him.

The next three words would change her life forever.

"SHIELD's been compromised".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I do not own Captain America in any way.**

**A/N - I'm going to finish this story sometime this month, so I can get to the next one, because there is going to be soooooo much drama. I'm looking forward to it!**

* * *

Steve entered the hospital and walked up the vending machine to find the thumb drive was gone.

Natasha appeared behind him and Steve pulled her into a room.

"Hey! Let her go!" Madison said.

Steve covered her mouth and dragged her into the room too.

"_Vse normal'no_ (It's okay)", Natasha told her.

"Where is it?" Steve asked Natasha.

"Safe".

"Do better".

"Where did you get it?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Would you tell Madison?"

"Leave her out of this".

"Guys, I'm standing right here", Madison said.

"Fury gave it to you", Natasha said, "Why?"

"What's on it?" Steve asked.

"I don't know".

"Stop lying".

"I only act like I know everything, Rogers".

"I bet you knew Fury hired the pirates, didn't you?"

"Well, it makes sense. The ship was dirty, Fury needed a way in, so do you".

"I'm not gonna ask you again", Steve threatened, gripping Natasha's arms.

"Steve, stop it!" Madison snapped, "Let her go!"

"I know who killed Fury", Natasha said.

"What?" Madison asked her.

Steve let go of Natasha's arms.

"Most of the intelligence community don't believe he exists. The ones that do call him the Winter Soldier. He's credited with over two dozen assassinations in the last 50 years", Natasha explained.

"So he's a ghost story", Steve said.

"Five years ago, I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran. Somebody shot out my tires near Odessa. We lost control, went straight over a cliff. I pulled us out. But the Winter Soldier was there. I was covering my engineer so he shot him straight through me. Soviet slug. No rifling. Bye-bye bikinis".

Madison remembered that day.

* * *

_ Madison skipped down to the air hanger. _

_Natasha was coming back today. _

_When she got to the air hanger, a medical team rushed past her. "Daddy, what's going on?" she asked._

_ "Go back to your room", he told her. _

_"But…"Madison said. _

_Natasha was on the stretcher now, bleeding from her stomach. _

_At 13, Madison had never seen so much blood. "Natasha!" Madison yelled. _

_"Go back to your room!" her father yelled at her. Clint held her back as the medical team rushed past them with Natasha. "Go back to your room. I'll come get you when they've fixed her up", Clint told her. _

* * *

Madison came back to the present when Natasha said, "Going after him is a dead end. I know, I've tried. Like you said, he's a ghost story".

Natasha pulled out the thumb drive and showed Steve.

Steve took the thumb drive from her and said, "Well, let's find out what the ghost wants".

"And how are we gonna do that?" Madison asked.

"We're going to find out what's on this", Steve said.

"We're gonna need a computer for that", Madison said.

"And I know just the place", Natasha said smirking.

* * *

The three of them walked through the mall. Steve and Madison flanked Natasha.

"First rule of going on the run is don't run, walk", Natasha said.

"If I run in these shoes, they're gonna fall off", Steve said, causing Madison to laugh.

They found the Apple store and Natasha logged onto a computer.

"Try to look like a normal teenager", Natasha told her.

Madison rolled her eyes and walked over to the phones and iPads. Madison kept a look out for any SHIELD agents.

"Can I help you guys with anything?" an associate asked Natasha and Steve.

"Oh no. My fiancé was just helping me with some honeymoon destinations", Natasha lied.

_FIANCÉ?!_

"Right. We're getting married", Steve said, looking over at Madison who was glaring at them.

"Congratulations. Where are you guys thinking about going?" the guy asked.

Steve glanced at the computer screen. "New Jersey", Steve told him.

"Oh", the guy said.

Madison had heard enough and stormed over to them. "Can we go?" she asked them.

"Patience, sweetheart", Natasha said, slipping into a mother role perfectly, "I'm sorry about my daughter".

"No problem. I know how teenagers can be. I've got a little sister. I'm Aaron, just let me know if I can help you with anything else", the guy said and walked off.

"What was that for?" Steve whispered.

"You know what", Madison snapped.

"It was Natasha's idea!" Steve told her.

"Children. Calm down. I've got it", Natasha told them.

Steve looked at the computer screen.

"You know it?" Natasha asked him.

"I used to. Let's go", Steve said and pulled the thumb drive out of the computer.

The three exited the Apple store.

"Um…guys. I think we have company", Madison told them.

* * *

**Looks like Natasha is causing some drama between Madison and Steve. What does the future hold for our lovebirds?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I do not own Captain America in any way.**

* * *

"Standard tac team", Steve said, "Two behind, two across, and two coming straight at us. If they make us, I'll engage, you two hit the south escalator to the metro".

"Shut up and put your arm around me. Laugh at something I said. Madison, pretend you're texting on your phone", Natasha told them.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Do it", Natasha told him.

Steve put his arm around her shoulders and faked a laugh.

The three of them got on an escalator.

"Oh shit. Rumlow", Madison whispered to Natasha.

Natasha turned around and said, "Kiss me".

"What?" Steve and Madison asked in unison.

"Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable", Natasha explained.

"Yes, they do", Steve said as Natasha grabbed his face and kissed him.

After Rumlow passed, Natasha turned around and said, "Not too bad".

Madison couldn't even look at the two. She started pushing past people on the escalator, trying to get as far away as possible from them.

Steve knew he couldn't call out to her with her real name, so he used to first one that popped into his head. "Piper!" he yelled. He saw Madison's shoulder's tense hearing her birth mother's name. "Nice going", Steve snapped at Natasha.

Madison got off the escalator and made her way to the entrance.

Steve caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Take your hand off me", she snapped, "How could you let her kiss you?"

"You know it meant nothing", Steve told her.

"Are you two done having your lover's squabble? Because we need to get going", Natasha said holding up a car key.

* * *

The three of them were now on their way to New Jersey.

The tension in the truck was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Where did Captain America learn how to steal a car?" Natasha asked Steve.

"Nazi, Germany. And we're borrowing", he told her, "Madison, take your feet off the dash".

"Yes, _dad_", she snapped.

"Alright, I have a question for you two, which you do not have to answer", Natasha said, "When was the last time either of you got laid?"

"I am not discussing this with you!" Madison told her.

"2 years", Steve said as Madison glared at him.

"So, since she got here, you two haven't…?" Natasha asked.

"Natasha!" Madison said.

"What? Sex is a human need", Natasha told her.

"You are _so_ lucky I don't have my gun or bow right now", Madison said.

"Is that a threat, Baby bird?" Natasha asked her.

"Alright, enough", Steve snapped.

* * *

As the sun was setting, they pulled up to an old army base.

"This is it?" Steve asked.

"The file came from these coordinates", Natasha told him.

"So did I", Steve said.

"This was where they injected you with the serum", Madison said.

The three of them walked around the deserted army base.

"This is where I was trained", Steve said.

"Change much?" Natasha asked him.

"A little", Steve said, glancing up at a pole. He spaced out for a moment, seeing something only he could.

Madison knew the feeling.

"This is a dead end", Natasha told them, "Zero heat signatures, zero waves, not even radio. Whoever wrote the file must have used a router to throw people off. What is it?"

Steve was staring at a building. "Army regulations forbid storing munitions within 500 yards of the barracks", Steve said as they walked up to the building, "This building is in the wrong place". Steve used his shield to break the lock.

_Strongest metal on earth, indeed_, Madison thought.

The three of them entered the building and Steve found a light switch.

"This is the first shield base", Madison said as the lights flickered on.

They entered the office.

"There's Stark's father", Natasha said, looking at one of the photographs.

"Howard", Steve said.

"Who's the girl?" Natasha asked.

_Only the love of his life, _Madison thought bitterly.

Steve walked away without answering her. He walked up to a bookcase, where he felt a draft. He pulled the secret door back. "If you're already working in a secret office, why do you need to hide the elevator?" he asked.

Natasha used her device to figure out the code and typed it in.

The doors opened and they stepped in.

The elevator stopped on a floor filled with one of the first computers.

They walked up to the desk as the lights came on.

"This can't be the data point. This technology is ancient", Natasha said. She glanced down and saw a USB docking station. She took out the flash drive and plugged it in.

The computer came whirring to life.

_INITIATE SYSTEM? _

Natasha typed in 'Yes' and said, "Shall we play a game? It's from a movie that was really…"

"I know, I saw it", Steve said cutting her off.

A face appeared on the largest screen.

"Rogers, Steven, born 1918. Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna, born 1984. Barton, Madison Annemarie, born 1996", it said.

"Okay…that's not creepy at all", Madison said.


End file.
